Vonic Seccersion
by Immortal Sins
Summary: The war is over and through the ash the splendor of good will rise!... well hopefully. New friends and new foes, love and hate- and throwing in a couple OC's along the way. (I suck at summaries - -) anyways, hope you guys enjoy! Rated M for swearing and maybe a little bit more ;]
1. Chapter 1

**There was** the sound of **fluttering wings**.

Small and delicate it was, but it was still there.

It was a sound that this particular field had not heard in many years, so desolate **and** corrupted it had been.

But the war was over now, and the plague that had ravaged the land so badly was now receeding back into the depths of the earth from which it came. An **evil** born of **shadows** and dark magic it was, born under the name of Sauron.

And oh, what terror it had brought with it.

He was once **born** a man, but he had been fouled by evil so badly that he had turned from human into something much darker. The chaos and corruption that he had poured onto the middle earth was so astounding, a war that would forever lie heavy in the pages of history- and in the memories of those who had survived.

But that was then. Now the land was starting **to forgive** the **mistreatment** , the wild flowers blooming **beautifully** where the corpses of the **deceased** slept eternally. A new era was ready to take the place of the old one, and it showed with every passing day.

The **tree's gave fruit with ease** and the animals seemed to flourish, now that they werent wrought with disease and malnutrition.

 **And...**

And...

 **The butterflies had returned.** Their beautiful, delicate forms brought with them vibrancy to the land once more. Though small in number now, there had once been a time when the skies danced with their wonderful patterns, as if coming alive itself. It truly was a **bewitching** sight that few had been privy to.

 **Eyes** the color of gold watched the beautiful little insects for a few more moments with a look of ease. It was rare for Vonic to feel so relaxed, and she certainly wasn't **used to** the feeling.

... and yet it was too pleasing a feeling to let go so suddenly. Especially with all the **stress** from **war and death** that still seemed to linger in her soul. It was hard to let it go when it was all she had known in her life.

A **gentle** sigh left her pale lips, to linger with the spring breeze. **Golden eyes** grew heavy, and Vonic found that she could no longer keep them open.

 _the sun was_ _ **too bright**_ _today_ **...**

or at least thats what she told herself.

The truth was, she was tired and had not slept in weeks. She was a Narren, and Narren did not need the **sleep** that humans did to function.

three weeks though...

It was still a long time for any creature to go without it.

Her eyes slid shut, the itchy feeling of sand in them began to lessen. **finally.** she hated that feeling.

But she had, had to endure. Being grounded as she was, she had no way of deffending herself if something attacked her. The long shafted arrow that pierced her right wing near the joint at her shoulder throbbed as a **painful** reminder to her blight, and she winced. It had been just a few **days** from the current, when she had met with a band of orcs that were on the run. She had been crouching near the river **collecting** water for her journey home when they had come out from behind a large boulder near the bend in the river. Screeching and howling, the terrible creatures were fast on there feet, and even faster with their clawed hands.

she had killed more than half of the small band before the arrow had made its mark- the little monstrosity was ducked low in the tall grass, and with all of the shouting from the others she had not been able to catch his movement in time.

The white handmakr painted on his face, the mark of its master, crinkled with its leering glee before she had quickly decapitated it.

a growl rose up in vonic's chest and she grumbled a small curse.

"God damn heathens!" her melodic voice lacked the strength of the **conviction.**

and vonic layed there on her side, continuing to **watch the** field and its colorful inhabitants, until the blackness of sleep wraped her vision up in its embrace once more.

Vonic's long silvery lashes fluttered against her cheek, her **golden eyes** were sore from the brief amount of **sleep** she had gotten. After a while of convincing herself that she indeed had to open her eyes in order to get back to business, golden eyes finally peeked open to a pale heaven.

her chest heaved with a deep gasp, her eyes widdening to the scene laid out before her.

 _'am i back in Val Morra?'_

her confusion only lasted a moment as she stared out at the silver wonderland before her.

 _'no... im in middle_ _ **earth**_ _'_

it was night now and well into it; the large full moon painted the land in a **glorious pale** light that seemed to sparkle.

vonic still had not moved from her fetal position on her grassy bed, opting to gape at her surroundings for the moment.

 _'middle_ _ **earth**_ _has never looked so beautiful'_

since the time of her fall she had not seen a moment of peace on this rugged rock- though she had always heard the wind whispering through the tree's of times where smoke had not clogged the air and blood did not cover the soil.

for a while she did not believe it, like a fairytell in her living nightmare, it was too good to be true.

but the moon was showing it all to her now, its shadowed beauty was free once more and it brought tears of hope to her eyes. hope that she was not forbidden to a life of brutish violence and black skies.

Vonic stayed laying on the ground, absolutely mezmorized by the sudden appearance of the wonderland, she chose to ignore the ache that her pierced shoulder and wing were emitting for the time being- she was happy. Everything was ok in this moment; silent and pure of all that the war had brought forth.

Vonic closed her eyes one more and smiled.

Yes.

There was hope, still, left in this Earth.

 _'and i will find it'_

The arrow that had once been lodged in the delicate limbs was now laying, thrown, a few yards away from where she now sat. Vonic gave the arrow a menacing look, as if she could make the inanimate object feel her spiteful wrath. Alas, it sat in a puddle of _her_ blood and the sight of it became too much for her wounded pride... and body.

"damn creatures of the darkness! rotten god damn-" her venting was cut short by the sounds of branches being moved and stepped on, the crackling of dead leaves.

She took immediate action, hurtling herself over the boulder to her right, she now crouched low and steadied her breathing. The sound of movement stilled with her sudden movements- she had been seen. Vonic took on a feral look, her stance changing to one of a challenger. Adrenalin pumped through her veins at the prospect of a kill causing her pupils to dialate, the golden orbs becoming black. Her pointed ears zeroed in on anything that sounded remotely threatening.

 _'i am ready for you!'_ her inner banshee screamed.

and she waited crouched to the ground like that, for anything to happen; more orcs to come barreling out of the tree line. Only the sound of a light breeze rustling through the leaves came though- not even a bird to chirp or a frog to croak yet, the land was still healing.

Vonics delicate eyebrows drew together and her lips turned up into a snarl.

 _'why had the prey not come for me yet?'_

She tilted her head back a bit and took a good whif of her surroundings, trying to find a hint of something to give her a lead on what was about to attack her. The earthy smell of soil greeted her senses and she welcomed the homely feeling that rushed through her body along with it. A couple of the wild flowers near by gave off a sour sort of scent that quickly turned sweet, almost like an after taste. Vonic had come to like these flowers, with their tiny yellow petals and delicate little thorns. They reminded her of the ones that grew back in Val Morra during the solctice. The grass smelt cool and green, exactly how it felt against her bare feet.

But other than that, nothing was out of sort.

Not even an animal near by...

Vonic deflated with a loud sigh, slouching down into a sitting position and ran a nervous hand through her already tangled and messy hair.

"just the wind?" she was so uncertain and jumpy now a days, especially with the war over. She still expected an orc around every corner, or a motley group of men to come meandering into her territory. And besides the last group of orcs that had come a couple days ago, there had been nothing but peace and silence as she did her rounds around 'her territory'. She had no idea if the small patch of forrest and meadow she had come to claim was actually ruled over by another- and she didn't really care if it was either. She had protected it from the evil that had wanted to pillage and burn it, her little chunk of heaven. She did, no other man came to do so when the time had come, and vonic took it for what it was.

 _'mine'_

she claimed it and now protected all the life within it, a job she had begun to cherish. Vonic enjoyed watching her small plot of land blossom with grace- the small group of deer that had started up refuge on her land now resided there permanently. They knew of her existence, and knew that she was not a threat to them or their young. They roamed about freely- though only a small group still, they were truly noble creatures to behold. They stood tall and proud, the males much larger then the females had whinding, twisting antlers that served as a crown to their species. Vonic enjoyed observing them from the tops of the tree's and though the majestic creatures could not see her, she knew that they knew she was there among them.

a smile curved on her lips, and she layed back against the grass once more.

"i wouldn't trade this place for the world."


	2. Chapter 2

The elves were always so unnaturally stealthy.

They hid in the shadows of the forrest and walked with the wind, only becoming obvious when they wanted to. This was one of those moments.

Volnan had brocken the branch under his foot on purpose to alert the strange creature in the meadow of his pressence. He wanted to watch her reaction and was not in the least bit unsatisfied with what he saw. His bright blue eyes followed her quick motions with ease- she was skilled in fighting, her reflexes fast.

He had known of her pressence in his kings forrest for a few weeks now, though he had not informed any of the others of the intruders whereabouts. He had not even whispered of it to his friends, let alone his king. And though the burden of not coming forth to his majesty weighed heavily in his heart, he could not help himself from wanting to protect such a creature. Volnan had watched her, the way she walked with the beasts of the forrest and was extremely keen to the way she played with the wind. His obvious facination was more specificly drawn to the creatures large wings that at a first glance he thought were white- only to realise that they were more like a pearlesent silver, as was her hair.

Volnan could not deny that he found the magnificent being to be un earthly in her beauty and form, which seemed to defy that of what this world had known.

Volnan was drawn from his thoughts as he watched from his hiding spot, the girl had slumped to the ground, obviously tired. He had not failed to notice that she had been injured by an arrow, most likely from a rogue group of men or orcs that still fled from the forces of light.

The contrast from the deep red on her pale skin had startled Volnan to the point where he almost left his perch to aid the now flightless creature. It pained his soul to see her grounded so, like a wounded hawk taken from the sky.

He watched as she left her position on the grassy ground and made her way towards a large tree near the edge of the meadow. Only to shake her head and mumble foreign words and turn back to face his way.

The creature was coming his way!

Volnan internally paniced while the girl continued his way, steadily. gracefully dodging small rocks and thorny bushes. His muscles tensed and he slowed his breathing, she was now directly under the tree he was perched up high in.

Volnan held his breath, his brilliant blue eyes sparkling with anticipation. Though he had wanted to confront the being, he had not found the courage to do so quite yet, and was hoping that something like this would not happen. He did not want to startle the fair being into hiding- or worse, a fight. He was quite aware that her skill was in fighting... and that his was not.

She passed by without even an upwards glance in his direction, and the world continued moving.

Volnan let out his breathe slowly and tipped his head towards the sky to send a silent prayer up to the moon. The creature continued through the forrest, volnan knew she was headed towards a small creek and there she would bathe. The thought brought a rosey blush to his creamy cheeks- he had accidentally come across her at the creek one day while searching for her. The sun had been hidden behind thick grey clouds and rain fell from the sky in buckets- an expression he had learned from his father.

Only when she was far enough away to just barely be in his hearing range, did he move- quickly and precisely he leapt from his hide away to the forrest floor. His feet barely making a sound. He travelled behind her like that until he could just hear the beginings of trickling sounds from the hidden creek before stopping his movements.

In a way Volnan wanted to go and watch her again, but knew that it was very wrong to do such a thing to any lady, least of all an angel.

Angel.

It was a term he had heard men use when describing their heavens. They had gathered around fires during the waring nights and spoke softly of fallen comrades and their fates that now lay behind golden doors in the sky. At first Volnan thought it was silly, their beliefes, but in time he grew to accept that if this god and heaven they spoke of brought them comfort, then who was he to say any different.

Volnan had been in the war, he had seen many men and elves die, but he was not a warior. He was an armor smith. More specificly he was an armor smith for the king and his generals; chosen for his wonderful craftmanship and creative detailing. He took pride in his work, letting his soul guide him in his ministrations and creations- the thought brought a smile to his lips. Volnan was proud. It was such an honor! and he had, had the honor for many decades now, never tiring in his work in the least.

Volnan's back straightened unconciously at the thought, a habbit from being around his majesty and his finest; never to slouch and to always be respectful and as elequent as possible in their company.

Volnan was drawn from his thoughts by a startled scream, crouching low at first before taking off in a dead sprint towards the noise- towards the creek.

The water had felt wonderful on Vonics skin, the cold from the creek was welcoming and seemed to make her feel strengthened. She loved everything about water, though it almost seemed ironic for a creature of the sky to take such interests in her opposite element, she did.

The coldness lapped at her sore wing and shoulder making her sigh and shiver.

water was just so _accepting._

Vonic waded in the shallow end of the creek, the water just above her breasts- she dare not go any farther out. Though Vonic was quite fond of the liquid, her kind was not adapted to it which meant that she was never taught how to had heard horrible stories when she was a young fledgling of her kin falling into the dark waters and never returning; the thought terrified her. If she were to die it would be with the wind on her wings and the clouds within her reach, not under an icy torrent of flowing abyss.

At the moment, however, she was feeling rather brave.

Vonic eyed the dark water once more before quickly dunking her head underneath. A couple seconds later she bounced right back out completely unharmed and laughing.

"that wasn't scarey at all!" vonic exclaimed while giggling, she swished the water around herself playfully.

She had just begun to lower herself into the water once more when a fleck of movement caught her eye. She turned her head to get a better look at the object- golden eyes widdening considerably before she let out a loud screech.

Not even twenty feet away from where she waded in the water was a line of soldiers with arrows pointed right at her.

Vonic stayed very still, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

 _where had they even come from?_

None of them had moved in the slightest, keeping their aim dirrected at her like menacing statues.

 _they dont even carry a scent!_

"They will not shoot unless i tell them to." A sensual voice spoke from the bank behind her.

Vonic was terrified to turn around, but did so slowly to get a better look at the speaker.

And there he stood in all his glory, a beautiful man in rich colored blue and purple robes. He reminded her of monarchs from Val' Morra, with their beautifully adorned silver hair and perfect smiles. Except his hair was not the shining silver that reminded her so much of the moon, but instead a pure golden color- like that of the sun... and he was _not_ smiling.

 _how ironic..._

Vonic stared at the golden man on the creeks bank, not knowing what to say.

 _'what could i say to that?'_

He stared back at her with curious eyes, just as poised as the men in the tree's were with their bows- which were still pointed at her.

"What are you doing in my forrest." it didn't sound like a question, so much as an accusation, and that made Vonic mad.

 _His_ forrest?

 _'im the one who has been protecting it! his forrest my ass-'_

Vonic was cut off from her inner ranting when he took a step closer to the water, her natural instincts kicking into over drive. She pushed up from the water and lauched herself into the air, though she was aware that she was only in her undergarments, she was more frightened of the men currently aiming their arrows at her.

Her large wings beat downwards, sending beads of water flying all around and startling the men on the bank. Though it pained her shoulder and wing to do so, she rocketted into the air trying to get her injured wing to work with the speed she was trying to use.

Large silvery wings arched towards the sky, just about to give another mighty beat downwards when her muscle twinged and failed to work. Vonic gasped in pain and shock, before plumbetting towards the ground and making a solid impact on her feet. blood dripped from her reopened wound, and she let out a quiet curse before sprinting off into the forrest. She had only managed to make it to the other side of the bank before her injury had caught up with her, forcing her from the sky once more and she could hear the men on the opposite bank wading through the creek quickly towards her.

"shit, shit, shit, shit!" she chanted as she pushed herself past her bodies limit- she had been runing for hours now and the blood loss and lack of sleep were starting to catch up to her. Her legs began to wobble from over exertion and her vision was starting to darken, her pace unconciously slowing until she came to a halt, falling to her knee's and gasping for air. Vonic took a glance around the foreign area.

Night had now fallen ince more and the forrest was quiet except for the occasional chirp from random insects and nocturnal creatures. The moon spilled down from between the cracks in the cannopys leaves, leaving little patches of the forrest floor illuminated. It gave the old forrest a haunted look that Vonic could appreciate at this moment, when her eyesight became more and more blurry.

Vonic slouched forward, her arms shaking from the strain of trying to hold the weight of her upper body, until her injured shoulder finally gave out and she fell onto her side still gasping for air. Vonic felt disoriented and confused... no longer worried about the threat of being hunted. She blinked a couple times when her eyes began to unfocus, but the darkness was quickly swallowing her vision and The forrest was spining so fast that Vonic couldnt keep up with it anymore. so she simply closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness- Quickling falling into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Vonic awoke to the sounds of the forrest much like any other morning. The first thing her sensitive ears picked up on was some sort of bird chirping frantically somewhere in the tree's above her. The warning warbles the creature was letting out, normally would have caught her attention, but her mind was groggy from the previous night and throbbed painfully inside her skull.

The small sparrow-like bird took off from its perch and flying high into the air, took its warnings with it.

One slender arm reached up to cradle her aching head while the other pushed against the ground below her, a soft gasp escaping her lips from the sudden pain it brought her. Eyes still closed, Vonic brought her hand to her tender shoulder, feeling about the wound- it had reopened during her escape. She dropped her hand sighing loudly.

"How in morra did things turn so ugly so fast..." Vonic murmered to herself, tilting her head back to face the leafy canopy of the forest. She rested like that for a while and let her senses come back to her slowly. The throbing in her head slowly abated, but a new one took its place as the wound on her shoulder made itself known with a fierce intensity.

Vonic hissed at the sudden burning sensation coming from her shoulder. "must be infected..." she murmered outloud.

The forest was eerily quiet- Vonic finally realised just how abnormal the silence was and cracked her eyes open to peer around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the leaves rustled and swayed with the slight breeze- though other than the tree's there was no life around; no birds or even frogs. Vonics' eyes widened, taking in more of her suroundings.

The atmosphere seemed darker here then in her little haven, the tree's larger and more twisted. A strong breeze caused some of the fallen leaves to lift into the air and swirl around near her outstretched legs.

There was something going on here that she couldn't quite place, but a foulness lingered that reminded her of the white mark.

The sound of fabric rustling behind her caused Vonic to freeze, her muscles tensing painfully- ready to spring into action.

"The distance you managed to carry yourself through this forest, during the night no less, is quite impressive." The statement was meant to sound like a compliment, but the smooth tone of his voice had a sarcastic bite to it that made Vonic think that maybe it wasnt a comliment at all. Almost as soon as the statement had been said, the man had stepped around her and into her line of vision. His movements made no sound, he walked as if he were a ghost.

'Maybe he is. Maybe this is a figment of my imagination, i did hit my head rather hard when i tripped on that root...'

Vonic took her time gazing at the figure that now stood infront of her and decided that there was no way that he could have been a ghost at all.

He was absolutely beautiful. Long hair the color of gold, framed a regal face- eyes so peircing a blue they could make the sea itself jealous- were trained on her person. The intensity of his gaze made Vonic shiver. He looked like one of the high Sons of Morra, who were said to have been crafted from the rays of the moon itself. Though Vonic had never met one of the high sons in her time before her banishment, they were well praised among her people- Vonic herself used to listen in awe when the elders spoke of many great deeds the high sons had accomplished. It was said that they had been the first of her kind, the five rulers; the five brothers.

Torrin, son of judgement.

Marlaun, son of hope.

Frayell, son of prosperity.

Kaun'lael, son of strength.

Sorro'fellen, son of war.

The name of each great leader was imprinted in her memory, taught from birth to worship the five high sons as the gods they should have been.

It felt like an eternity since Vonic had been banished from Val'morra, and though she missed being with her people Vonic did not miss the white walls that surrounded the city she once called her home.

"Do you not understand the language i am speaking?" The sun god demanded, "Is it not the very same one you had just been uttering in not moments ago, Or do my ears decieve me?"

He was impatient, it seemed, to hear her speak back to him.

Vonic continued to watch him from her spot on the forest floor for some time, before rising to her feet slowly and cautiously. Her muscles ached and Vonic knew she would not be able to run again if she needed to so she prepared herself for a fight, bending her knee's just slightly and raising her arms to her chest, delicate hands pressed into a fist.

The man simply raised an eyebrow at the stance she had adopted, a half smile played on his lips before he gave her a condescending look.

"I would not recomend you try anything when you are as weak as a new born child. You _will_ lose."

Vonics knee's trembled with the effort of keeping herself upright, gritting her teeth, she ignored it and chose to focus on the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins at the moment.

Golden eyes locked on storming blue, both uncertain, but both full of confidence. It was a war of wills.

The shaking in Vonics' limbs proved to be her downfall, literally. Her legs could no longer hold her weight and she fell to her knee's infront of the sun god.

Never once did her eyes stray from his own.

"what is your name?"

The softly spoken words that came from the girls lips left the king wondering if she had even spoken at all, or if it had just been the whispering of the wind.

In all of his years alive on this earth, King Thranduil had never set his eyes upon a more curious creature then the one currently kneeling before him. Her very pressence seemed to disturb the forest, though not entirely in a bad way. She had bonded to the heard of deer that moved into his forest, and protected them from the dangers while they struggled to survive and repopulate. It had been a very long time since Thranduil had last seen a pack of the large beasts, the sight of them had been a joyous one.

And it was all thanks to this...

"Girl. You try my patience, i am not known to be forgiving." His answer was not the one she had been expecting, for her look of curiousity quickly turned into a scowl.

Ever so slowly the girl brought her self from her kneeling position infront of him, her chin raised deffiantly, golden eyes scorching him with the ferocity of the sun. Even wounded and exhausted she was a sight to behold, this creature from aworld unknown.

King Thranduil watched the woman, a look of mild interest painted on his face. When she was at her full height, pale wings tucked securely behind her and mostly out of his sight, only then did she choose to speak once more.

"And what, exactly, is it that would need forgiving?" Her accent was strange to thranduil, but her voice was soft and lilting. A tone that he did not find all that bothersome.

King Thranduil kept his look of irritation, never the one to back down from a battle of pride, he put on his best authorative voice.

"You are in my forrest! I am king here, and i do not recall granting permission to a creature, such as yourself, to enter- let alone make itself at home in my domain." His arm cut through the air infront of him, accentuating the fact that he felt lines had been crossed.

He turned away from the girl then, walking with silent footsteps towards a great tree that twisted and clawed for the sky. The wood on the tree was a sickly dark color, but when Thranduil ran a hand over the bark ever so carefully, it seemed to breathe a sigh of reliefe. The blood red leaves that adorned the tree hummed with happiness, and the air became a bit sweeter around them.

Thranduil knew the girl was watching him intently, something he quite enjoyed. He turned his head ever so slightly so that he could make eye contact with her once more, and was pleased to see her eyes were alight with curiousity; she could feel the change in the atmoshere too. He kept his hand on the tree for a few more moments, savoring the feel of bark on his smooth flesh. It had been so long since he had ventured out to see his woods... He was not blind to the sickness that had infested the once vibrant forrest. But it seemed as though the sickness of the forrest brought with it a sickness to himself; he felt withdrawn from the world and spite seemed to be the only answer for anything now a days.

She spoke.

"If you are king... then why are you not protecting what you claim is yours!" Her words had started soft, but ended with a feral growl and though she had not moved an inch from where she stood, Thranduil felt the attack and took a step back towards the tree he had been carressing.

"I have been the one protecting the lands to the east!" Her accent became thicker and Thranduil had to listen carefully to decipher what she was saying. "The orcs have been runing wild there, killing and burning the lands!" With that she did take a step forward, not a second later a arrow sailed through the air and burrowed into the ground not an inch away from her foot.

She didn't even look at it, continuing her advancement.

"If you are king in these lands." A delicate hand gestured harshly around them, her golden eyes alight and mocking him, "Then you are surely but a mockery to the title."

"ENOUGH!"

Thranduils anger could be felt for miles, his voice shook the earth with its strength.

And a second arrow head planted itself into her side. Thranduil watched the creature gasp, before falling to the earth once more, blood trickled from the wound steadily. Eyes immediatly darting to find which one of his loyal subjects had fired the shot.

His eyes landed on none other than his very own son, Legolas. His golden haired trouble maker stepped fourth, already accepting the unspoken accusation with ease.

"why did you maim a creature that had already been injured twicefold?" Thranduils anger still resonated with each word he spoke, his eyes were storming as they gazed upon his heir.

Legolas did not flinch, but stared right back at him- his blue eyes, a much brighter shade then his own, gave the young elf a constant mischevious look that the king truly did adore. "It advanced towards you. I do not trust it, neither should you. It is something we know nothing of, and now that the war has ended Sauron's rejects are everywhere." Legolas took a step towards the crumpled body of the girl. His eyes searching the creatures vitals first, before turning back to his father.

"you and i both know that looks can be extremely decieving."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it and im sorry for taking so long to update! just finally got my internet back (as well as my inspiration) and will be posting more soon!

I didn't say it before and I didn't think I would have to, but here is goes.

I obviously don't own anything that has to do with Lord of the rings, or the hobbit books. I do, however, own my character Vonic. yupp. that's about it, thanks again guys!

* * *

Her hands had been bound by thick leather straps behind her back making her shoulder sting from the awkward angle. Two men walked on either side of her, their grip too strong and their pace too fast to keep up with in her current state- Vonic was literally dragged along with them. A few feat ahead the king walked with another golden haired sun god- she believed them to be related somehow, for their eyes had both been a brilliant blue she had never seen before. They spoke softly, and Vonic watched them unabashedly, her golden eyes catching and holding the stare of the younger man from time to time- the king... The king never looked back once and Vonic found herself becoming increasingly angered by it.

 _'how dare he..!.'_

But Vonic knew it would do no good to raise her voice now- she had already done enough damage when she had spoken out towards the crowned devil, berating him like a child.

She knew better.

But she was _sick_ of cages. Be it bars or mannerisms.

They continued walking like that, the pain growing with each step the two lithe capturers took- to the point where Vonic had sealed her eyes shut with a wince, and bit her tongue until she could taste blood. She never cried out, not even when she was sure the two men dragging her jostled her joints on purpose, trying to make her utter some sound of pain due to her lack of manners towards their king.

They seemed to drag her on for, forever. Vonic could tell that the sun had gone down because she could no longer feel the heat of it against her skin; the rays that were lucky enough to sneak through the leaves made quite a difference to the cold underneath.

Vonic missed it. Her thoughts drifted away from the pain in her shoulder and sore limbs. The uncomfortableness of having someone elses hands on her when she was wearing so little.

They drifted to home.

"Val'Morra..." The once adored word slid from between her chaped lips with bitterness. She didn't notice that the dragging motion of her body had stopped, or that the binds had been cut freeing her arms from there cramped position.

Her mind was too filled with scenes- memories of her old life.

Large white clouds hid the small city from the rest of the world; while large white walls kept the rest of the world out.

 _Beautiful Val'Morra..._

Vonic could still feel the mist from the giant clouds touching her cheeks, her wings stretched wide and gliding along with a wind current. Looking down at her dear Val'Morra, a grin set upon her dainty lips, she would hover above the city for hours... the roar of the wind echoed in the back of her mind, and Vonic found immediate peace with the familiar sound she so dearly missed. Her body momentarily sagged with the beloved memory, only to tense seconds later when the blissful memory brewed into a nightmare.

the roar of the wind turned into a very feral snarl; a vision of death.

No- not death... something much worse.

"Merruct" The name was like poison to her now and it fell out of her mouth in a startled gasp. The memory was still so terrifying and painful, her soul cried out with the suffering of the loss, the loss of her family and culture.

The memory kept playing and Vonic fell further into the sickly green pool of animosity, that were Merruct's eyes.

His blade never faltered as it rose above his head and his eyes never wavered. It was a strike that was true and meant to kill- though his blade pierced her skin as deeply as his eyes did, the cold grasp of death did not snare her from this world.

This world...

Vonic's body had become tense and when her eyes opened and focused back on the present she was surprised to see that she was now kneeling on a soft rug infront of a large furnace. The material was soft and crafted beautifully with silvers and greens, her fingers brushed over the rug carefully. The heat of the fire pit next to her gave her body the warmth it had been craving, for she was a hot blooded creature of the sky, and thrived off of being so close to the sun and moon; she had known their warmth for many years.

"It is made of silk from the spring worms in the north; a fine piece, is it not?" the words were spoken carefully but were filled with love. He knew who had sewn it.

Vonic glanced up from her spot on the floor, the fire reflected wickedly in her eyes, giving her a demonic look that was completely contrary to her angelic features.

To her left, Thranduil sat in a magnificent chair made of horns and twisted oak limbs, studying her with a look she could not understand. Her eyes turned from him, taking in the rest of the room that she had been placed in.

How long had she been trapped in that hellish memory, that she did not notice her surroundings completely change? She had no idea where she was now, or how she even got there; Vonic frowned trying to recall something of the journey before she closed her eyes and found she could not.

But she felt it, the magic that was here. It seemed to seep out of every crack and pore in the room; from under the smooth oaken floor boards and through the rich brown curtains of the window on the far side of the room.

"Why have you brought me here?" the words had tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop herself, they were soft and full of disbeliefe.

The sun god was still for a moment, content with just watching her from his throne and Vonic, feeling self consious, pulled her wings closer to her body. It was uncomfortable to be stared at so much by foreign people and though Vonic knew she was very unique in these lands, it was still something she could not seem to get used to.

Without warning the peace was broken by the kings brisk words, "I wish to understand how a creature like you came to be here." His eyes had become more sharp in their gaze upon her, causing a shiver to run rampant up her spine.

Vonic pulled back away from him then, cowering into herself.

"there was another..." Silvery wings lifted to shield her from his line of sight, her knee's pulled up against her body. "... Who had said the same." She was still whispering, but in the large room the words seemed loud.

Thranduil stood from his horned chair, the sound of his robes shifting and his sudden movemets made her pull further away from him, however, and he stopped immediatly. He watched Vonic from his spot, watched as she crouched near the fire and shivered.

"if i have learned anything from my time here, it has been that man is cruel. They like to take things... apart." Vonic was trembling now, her wounds had made her weak and her skin became clammy as a sickness began to settle in her. The days dramatic turn of events began to take their toll on her body as well as her mind, for Vonic was not a coward, but found that she could not control her submissive actions.

"You are mistaken girl."Her large silvery wings still blocked the sun god from her view, but she listened to his soft foot falls as he aproached her from across the large room.

"I am the elvin King Thranduil, of the Woodland Realm." He was now standing right infront of Vonic; Their eyes met as she peaked through her long feathers.

A smirk twisted the corners of his pale lips as well as Vonic's stomach.

"And you are in my kingdom, under my rule."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of LOTR, its a very beautiful sounding world and I wish that I did, but I don't.

* * *

The room the king had brought her to ended up being her cell as well as her sanctuary. He had left her there with a warning, lest she try to escape, and then disapeared out of the heavy wooden door leaving Vonic to her own devices.

She stayed on the floor for a bit, the fire was like a drug and her body felt clammy; a shiver had set in her bones making her teeth rattle inside of her skull.

Vonic stared at the fire, her golden eyes had become half lided as her body soaked up the heat it provided.

A soft rapping of knuckles against wood came from the door across the room, Vonic watched as a woman stepped into the large space without invitation. _You're a prisoner._ The words bounced around in her head for a moment while the woman who entered sealed the door shut behind her. Taking small, non- threatening steps, she aproached Vonic slowly- a bundle of what looked like clothing in her arms.

Vonics golden gaze was drawn to her face. She was beautiful, tall and willowy; she walked with a grace Vonic often saw other maidens from her own land move with. It was her eyes that had caught Vonics attention so thuroughly- A bright, pure blue, much like the kings had been. She didn't have the nerve to stare the man.. _Elf_... in the eyes as she was doing now to the woman. He had been too much for her in the state she was currently in.

Too bold.

Too real.

The woman was now standing above Vonic, far enough away to be considered a comfortable distance, a bright smile painted on her lips as she peered down at her. She was speaking too now, a wonderous and flowing language it was, but it was one that Vonic didn't understand. All she could do was stare upwards and watch her speak in her lilting accent. The woman must have caught on to Vonics predicament, because she stopped speaking and instead, bent down to set the pile of clothing right infront of her. It was a bundle of beautifully colored rolls of cloth, all gathered together in a large, warm looking brown blanket.

Vonic leered longingly at the blanket- yes the bolts of cloth inside piqued her interest, but she was so _cold_ and the material looked so _inviting._

The woman saw where her eyes had been transfixed, her smile growing larger; she gently reached forward and nudged the offering closer to the shivering newcomer.

"is this for me?" Vonic questioned slowly,even though she new it was. _Why did i just ask that? I'm the only other person in the room besides her._ Vonic stole her gaze from the gift and glanced up to her new warden, taking in her lovely blue eyes and her very kind smile.

The woman obviously didn't understand what she had asked, a look of confusion and shock passed over her face, before her smile returned in full. She pushed the cloth filled blanket closer to Vonic until it was just grazing her leg- her hands then tilted forward infront of her body, in a giving gesture.

A bashful grin light up Vonics face at such a generous offer, her faith in the woman increasing dramatically; She accepted the offer by reaching out and pulling it even closer to her body. She hastily dumped the bolts of cloth out of the blanket before wrapping it around her shoulders, a content sigh drifted out of her mouth and her eyes closed in bliss. Yes the blanket was very warm, indeed.

One golden eye peeked open to look at the woman still sitting across from her, she was now looking at Vonic with open curiosity. A slight frown pulled at her dark brows, a look Vonic didn't like seeing on her face. She reached across the strewn about colored bolts, her delicate looking fingers streching to touch Vonic's injured shoulder. The smooth pads of her fingers met with Vonics injury, lightly tracing the edge of the wound, before quickly grabbing the arrow shaft and pulling. Pain paralyzed Vonic, her whole body seized and her eyes moistened with unshed tears. And then the pain was gone, and a raging heat filled its place.

With quick movements, the Elf-woman opened a wooden container and dipped two fingers into it, spreading the paste like substance on the open wound.

And then the raging heat turned into a cooling sensation that completely caught Vonic off guard.

Vonic exhaled hard. _When did i start holding my breath?_

Watery golden eyes snapped open. _And when did i close my eyes?!_

The woman looked worried, her own blue eyes glistened with unshed tears as she stared at Vonic. One hand was fisted against her chin and she looked on the verge of breaking down, the other came up to tug on a piece of her long, chocolate colored locks. She was waiting for Vonic to erupt. Any anger that Vonic felt at the time was released upon seeing the absolute worry that was plastered on her face.

Vonic unclenched one of her own fisted hands and reached across to her, removing the womans hand from her hair and holding it for a brief moment. The cooling paste brought about a kind of calm to Vonic and she found her eyelids drooping. Now that the damned arrow had been dislodged from her body, she could rest unhindered as well.

She retracted her hand from the woman, using it instead to support her slouching form; Vonic was ready for the sweet all encompassing darkness of sleep to come and take her away from this world.

Vonic missed dreaming. She missed her world, the sky, the kingdom built in clouds... She missed a lot of things.

Movement refocused Vonics attention on the world around her- the woman had stood and had begun walking towards her prison door. She was leaving and for some reason that sadened Vonic. It meant that she had to be alone, once more, in a world that was strange to her. That had once been forbiden to her.

With one final backward smile at Vonic, the dark haired beauty had opened the door and left quietly- the soft click of heavy wood against a latch let her know that she was alone once more.


	6. Chapter 6

I am sorry to inform you that my sister has passed away from cancer, so she won't be able to continue writing her stories, but I have taken up from where she's left off and hope to finish what she's started. We both shared the same love and lore. We both loved these movies and we both loved her character Vonic.

She used to tell me stories about her character (I am very young, so I was totally and completely spell bound from the tales she would weave)

I know that I won't be as well of a writer as her, but I will try my best to bring her story to life here. I hope you all enjoy and thank you to those who encouraged her to keep writing!


End file.
